Sick Days
by lovingrace
Summary: Patricia gets a cold because of Eddie and his unplanned idea so he decides to stay with her and entertain her. For Peddie One-Shot Week.


**_Alright so I heard that it's Peddie One-Shot Week and I couldn't help but make a one-shot because they're my favorite House of Anubis couple. I love Peddie and completely wish that they get back together by the end of the season. I hope you like this, Read&Review:)_**

I hated being sick. Everything hurt. My throat was so sore that every time I swallowed it felt as if I were swallowing knives. My head had such a major ache that it hurt to even remember my own name. My arms and legs were so weak that when I even tried to lift a finger it was brought back down in an instant with pain soaring through my hand. I, Patricia Williamson, absolutely hated being sick.

Oh, and what caused this sickness? A certain Slimeball of a boyfriend who hadn't planned ahead on our picnic and didn't bring an umbrella or jacket when we were suddenly hit by rain. We had to run back to Anubis house soaking wet. Who does think of checking the weather before taking out his girlfriend to a picnic? Only Eddie.

"Hey Patricia, I'm heading to class, are you positively sure you don't want me to stay here and look after you while you're sick?" Joy asked peeking her head through the door

"I'm sure Joy, don't need more than one sick person around here"

"Fine, Trudy's right downstairs and she said you can call her for whatever thing you might need"

"Thank you" I weakly told her

With that she gave me a sympathetic smile and left. I guess with everybody in class I could probably just take a nap and hope that I would be better by the time I woke up. I reached for my covers and pulled them over my head. I closed my eyes but before I could relax I heard the door opening.

"What did you leave behind this time Joy?" I asked from under my covers

"It's not Joy" A voice said which I quickly recognized at Eddie's. Great, that's all I needed! Eddie bothering me while I'm trying to feel better.

"Go away!" I tried yelling but came out more as a loud whisper

"I think I'll stay but thanks for the nice offer Yacker. Anyways, Trudy said it was fine if I came up here instead of going to class because I'm still a bit weak from yesterday too"

"So you're a bit weak and I get stuck feeling like I'm slowly dying on the inside?" I asked coming from under my covers

"I guess you should've checked the weather forecast before saying yes to my picnic date" He smirked to which I gave him a glare

He came over to my bed and sat down next to me. At first I though about pushing him off but I was already too weak from talking to him. He began running his hands through my hair and brushing a few strands always from my face. I can't explain why but I really loved the feel of his hand against my skin.

"You know you're really warm" He said making me snap back into reality

"I guess, you know you can attract it if you don't go away Weasel" I smiled

"I guess you can say I'm fearless" He smirked "Anyways, you're only going to get worse if you lay around in bed all day. Lets try at least sitting you up"

"There's no way I'm sitting up. I'm way too sore!" I protested

"Patricia.." Eddie said giving that whiny look he always does when he wants something.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes giving in to his request.

He held out his hand to me to help me lean up against the back of my bed. I took it and went up. All the soreness in my body came to me while I was getting up and I was in such horrible pain. I finally made it though and Eddie smiled at me.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked laughing a bit

"Um yes! Be a little bit more careful next time Weasel!" I glared yet again at him and tried to resist the urge of slapping the back of his head

"Wow you're a whole lot crabbier when you're sick" Eddie rolled his eyes and scooted closer to me on the bed

"Shut it!" I whisper-yelled and this time resulted in my pushing him off the bed

I laughed watching him wide-eyed on the floor. He scrambled to get up but somehow managed to fall again. I laughed even louder even though my throat was completely against it. He got up again and finally got it right. He looked at me while I was laughing on my bed and looked as if he had an idea in my mind which was never good for me.

"Oh so you think that's funny?" He questioned giving his signature 'cool guy' smirk

"Duh" I laughed but sneezed right away, I can't imagine how weak I must seem to him now

"Well Yacker, lets see how much you laugh at this then" He smiled coming over to my bed and sat down yet again next to me but this time facing my face. He lay both of his hands on top of my hands as if trying to make sure I didn't escape and looked directly at my face.

"What are you doing Slimeball?" I asked kind of liking that he was this close to me but at the same time scared because I knew my boyfriend all too well

"So I can't kiss my girlfriend when it's my fault that she's sick?" He smiled in that weird little way that makes me melt on the inside

"You'll catch it if you kiss me" I pointed out looking around hoping not give in

"Eh, for you I'll risk it" He took one hand and lay it on my chin to turn my attention back to him. Our eyes met for a sec but his lips were quicker and soon we were there kissing. He tasted like pancakes and I smiled into the kiss knowing that was exactly like Eddie. We both let go after we began running out of air.

"Totally worth it" He said and let out a small sneeze

"Maybe I won't hate getting sick so much if you stay with me next time" I sheepishly suggested

"More like next time you'll be taking care of me, I think you've gotten me sick Yacker" He said feeling his head for warmness

"You deserved it Weasel' I laughed


End file.
